organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeros
Xeros is an eccentric Nobody in Organization Eternal. She is #16 and is known as The Constant Thinker. History Childhood Xeros was originally born to a nomadic group of people who traveled between worlds. This group was known for their violent behavior and cannibalistic nature. Born to a caring father and a sadistic mother, Xeros first view years of life were chaotic and at the age of 6 her mother attacked her father causing both of their untimely deaths. Xeros and her other brother Docx were then taken into the care of her uncle Jarz. At the age of ten the world her family was currently on was attacked by the Heartless and Xeros was separated from the rest of the group. She woke up in Wonderland. For the next 3 years Xeros served the queen of hearts under the title "The Knave of Hearts" and was under the command of the Queens army. Xeros was convinced for the longest time that she was indeed male and it would be a while before she would learn the truth about her gender. At age 16 she was accused of a crime she did not commit and was locked in a tower for 3 years. Upon escaping at age 16 she would be banished to a different world completely. Teen years Xeros lived on the streets or a couple months as a homeless child. Xeros suffered from both isolation and another mental handicap that would later be identified as schizophrenia, thus inhibiting her ability to fit in with normal society. She was assaulted and raped by 5 men and this event is what caused her to turn into a Nobody. Xeros then took out her revenge on the 5 men by killing them. After this Xeros became a serial killer, using her power of reality to get away with her crimes. Her motive for her killing was often attributed to her need for affection and love. She believed that if she killed someone in a gruesome manner, they would be forced to haunt her forever, thus making it so that she could never be alone. Xeros has been captured 7 times in her 7 year run as the "Scarlet Lady Killer", but escaping each time. She also was be check into an asylum for the criminally insane where she underwent shock therapy. Xeros also would be reunited with her older brother and uncle at this time but often due to her unstable condition would not spend much time with them. Her brother Docx would teach her about the medical practice, while her experience with corpses would also give her an incredible incite on both human anatomy and philology. Adult Life At age 23 Xeros joined Organization Eternal or Org-Eternal for short. There she became a for the most part a well excepted member of the group. She also fell in love with a man named Xabel with whom she married and bore 2 children with. Xabel and the rest of the org helped Xeros with her many mental disabilities, making her somewhat functional. Xeros’ relationship with Xabel quickly turned sour and they went through a divorce. Xe was left to take care of her daughter, El, while Xabel took their son named Zed. Zed disowned Xeros as his mother and she has not seen him since. Xe has since been in 2 other relationship and now just wishes to aviod romance for a while. Personality Xeros is a very eccentric person who has change rapidly other the years. Once a cruel killer, Xeros has turned into a sweet and caring person. She is friendly to most everyone in the Org’s tower and enjoys helping people whenever she can. She has an obsession with plants and is a very effective medic. She carries a book with her at all time that hold info on all the member of the org, along with other interesting facts. Xeros has a very clingy personality and often enjoys hugging people. Xe is socially retarded due to her years of isolation and thus often comes off as being extremely unintelligent when she actually is a highly intelligent person. Xeros also is a strong believer in karma. Whenever something bad happens to her she says that is it punishment for the sins she has committed. Despite this Xeros is a naïve optimist, who always says that things can only get better and that everything will work out in the end. This may be due to the fact that she suppresses many of her haunting memories and thus suffers from panic attack and flashback often. She usually blows them off or ignores them. Xeros does take medication when she suffers for long periods of time though or when he hallucinations become worse. Recently Xe has relapsed into old habits but so far it has not gotten out of hand and no one in the org has tried to stop her. Relationships Raxen Xeros see Raxen as a very close friend and often goes to him when she is feeling down or just needs someone to talk to. She also likes to study him to learn why he tastes like coffee. Maybe people think she has a crush on him, in reality though she is just good friends with him. Jinx Xe really likes Jinx and wishes she could be closer to her, but since Xe did break up with her "brother" Xabel their relationship as friends is a little strained. Nayax Xeros relationship with Naa is... complex. In short Naa hates her and Xe has a lot of trouble liking her. Even so Xeros tries her best to get along with Naa and be nice to her. Naxir Xeros adores Naxir and sees him as her little brother. She love to spent time with him and bug him every so often. Aspis Xeros sees Aspis almost as a little brother, not as much as Nax but she still loves him dearly and wants to be with him. Xe does not get to see Aspis very often El Being Xe's only daughter makes them very close to one another and Xe spends every morning doing nothing but tending to her garden and spending time with El. Xe is eager to watch El grow up into a successful young woman. Xiron Although Xe does not get to talk to Xiron much she still looks up to him and respects him. Other facts *Born: March 5, 1 BFX *Weighs only 35 pounds due to altered reality *There is some controversy regarding Xeros true gender. Since it is possible for her to change her gender at will there is a strong possibility that Xeros was actually male before joining the org and is actually a transvestite. *Xeros book has a face on it and actually has a security system. Don’t get to close to it when Xe is not around or you might lose a finger *Xeros has created a large garden on the 90th floor of the tower. Her room is in the garden and it is actually a large mushroom house. Visitors are free to visit the garden and also there are guest rooms for anyone that wishes to stay the night *Xeros has altered her face as to hide many of the scars her has gotten over the years *Xeros has a 7 inch long tongue *Xeros also is an exceptional singer and violinist Category:Eternalites